We're Going Where?
by Girliegirl1179
Summary: Part 3 of the 5 W's series. Sequel to I Do Who? and You Did What? Ranger has whisked Steph off on a crazy adventure of a honeymoon. Come join them as they explore married life together all around the globe. Rated M. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**We're Going Where?**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with them.

A/N: Well, I intended to start another new story, before working on this. But, my muse seems to be on an angst kick lately, and honestly I needed some happy to balance out all the other things I'm working on. So Surprise, it seems like we are off on another crazy adventure with our favorite couple. We have several stops that they will be making along the way and I'd love to hear your suggestions for crazy locations for them to visit.

**Please Note: All locations, situations, and drama are researched to the best of my ability. If something happens that seems more like a made for TV movie, remember its fiction and allow me creative license where needed. **

Thanks go to my super rockstar Beta, Jenrar, for everything she does. To Angie, girl I love you more than cake. And like Steph, I could build my food pyramid around cake, so that's really saying something. Also to Jennifer, girl you crack me up, I can't wait to see what you think about this. LOL

Fasten your seatbelts, I promise you a crazy wild, funny adventure. Now on to the madness that is, We're Going Where?

**

* * *

**

Ranger's POV

I glanced over at my wife and smiled. _God, what the word, wife, did to me._ "Omo Valley, Babe."

"But … but … why are we going, on our honeymoon, to see some old employees that probably are not going to be happy to see you?" Her brows were furrowed in concern and unhappiness.

_Maybe I__ was __wrong, and__ this wasn't the best place to start this adventure. _"Babe, do you remember Brett?"

"Yeah, he's the Merry Man that got squirrel bombed."

"Well, he transferred down to Miami about a year ago and met a girl who worked for the Miami office. Her name's Angie. She was an Army trauma copter nurse, before she got out and came to work for the Miami office. They started dating and got married a short time later.

"Her parents run a Christian mission in Omo Valley, and about four months ago, they started having some security problems. Brett came to me and asked if we could help in anyway. I took a team over with Brett and Angie, and we secured the area and helped train some of the residents to better protect themselves."

"That's why you were gone a few months back? You were here helping them?" She smiled at me when she realized I was sharing information with her.

I don't know why I didn't tell her about the trip at the time. Hell, I should have invited her to go with me the first time.

"When it was time for us to leave, Brett and Angie decided they were staying, and they gave me letters of resignation. I tried to get them to take an extended leave of absence and come back to Miami eventually. They refused, saying it wouldn't be fair to take advantage of my generosity. That was the disagreement I was talking about. I was giving you a hard time."

She sighed in relief.

"Angie's parents invited me here to stay with them anytime, and I figured this would be a good first stop for us."

She tried to quirk her eyebrow at me and snorted, causing the pilot to laugh. He shook his head. "Son, you are either really brave or really stupid. I can't believe you didn't tell her you were coming here."

I ignored his obvious statement about my sanity and looked Steph in the eyes. "Babe, you'll see why I brought you here in a little bit. Trust me?"

She nodded her head, and I crashed my lips to hers.

_**Sometime later … **_

Steph was dosing on my shoulder. It seemed that even sleeping most of the flight had not caught her up on her missing sleep from Vegas. I finally got her to wake up and motioned for her to look outside. The pilot was dropping our altitude to prepare for landing.

Steph gasped as the Nech Sar Park came into view. We could see a herd of elephants pushing down small trees to eat the leaves. We flew over a large group of gazelle, grazing in the hot sun. "Oh my God, are we going on a safari?"

I nodded my head, and she kissed my check. "See, Babe. I told you to trust me."

We landed on a small airstrip a few miles from the compound. Angie and Brett were waiting for us. We climbed off the plane, and Angie wrapped her arms around me. "It's about time you made it back here."

I chuckled. "It's only been a few months."

She stepped back and quickly turned to Steph. "So you're the one who exploded a squirrel bomb on Brett, broke Tank and Cal and stunned Hal."

"It wasn't my fault," Steph immediately replied, causing Brett and me to laugh.

Angie smiled at Steph. "Oh, I know. I was only teasing. Besides, you're good for them. You keep them all on their toes." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Angie, by the way. Nice to finally meet the woman who stole Ranger's heart."

Steph blushed momentarily, but shook Angie's hand. "Nice to meet you, Angie."

Brett had stuck out his hand to shake mine in welcome. "Boss man, good to see you."

"Technically, I'm not your boss anymore, but that could change if you two have decided to amend your resignations," I stated rather hopefully. Brett was a good employee, and I knew the guys in Miami were praying he'd come back.

"Maybe sometime soon, but honestly, we both really love it here," he said as he picked up our backpacks and threw them in the back of an open cab Jeep.

We drove a short distance down the road and pulled up to a gated compound, where an armed guard opened the gate.

"Ranger, why do they need an armed guard?"

Angie answered before I got the chance. "The government here is corrupt, and while they hold elections for the people to vote, the voters are intimated and threatened into voting for who they are told. While my parents run the compound under the UN's World Food Program, with partial UN and World Bank funding, the Ethiopian government thinks that the supplies received here belong to them. They keep trying to overtake the compound, even though the UN has told them that our center is UN sanctioned."

Brett turned around to give Steph a small smile. "We could pull out and let them overtake it, but if we do, the people here will starve to death. The government will take the food and sell it on the black market to the highest bidder. They will line their pockets, while the tribes die a slow and agonizing death."

We pulled up to a small house, and I swear Steph sighed in relief. I guess she thought we'd be staying in a tent. We spent the next few hours meeting the workers and eating dinner. Angie's mother fretted over Steph, and it warmed my heart. Another mother taking her into their heart and showing her how a real mother treats their child.

After dinner, we built a fire outside in the fire pit and sat around talking about everything we would do here for the next few days. Angie and Brett had arranged for us to stay with the Surma tribe for three nights, and while there, Brett and I were taking the girls on an overnight safari. Brett had secured two SUVs for us to use. Each couple would make beds and sleep in the back of the trucks, out on the reserve. The SUVs had reinforced plexi-glass roofs, so while we slept securely inside, we would still get to enjoy sleeping under the stars.

You could hear the animals off in the distance. I leaned down and whispered to Steph, "So, am I out of the dog house yet?"

"Ummm hmmm," she mumbled as she snuggled closer to me.

A little while later, both Angie and Steph were having a hard time keeping their eyes open.

Brett looked at me. "Did you ever think you could be so happy?"

I shook my head. "I knew I _could_ be this happy, I just never dreamed it _would_ happen."

The girls were almost asleep. Angie tried to scoot closer to Brett, and almost fell out of the chairs we were sitting on. Brett and I chuckled, as we each stood up with our wives in our arms.

As I got to the door to mine and Steph's room, Brett called out, "I don't think I said it earlier, but congrats."

I glanced down at Steph and smiled, before looking at Angie asleep in his arms. "You, too, man. You, too."

I had just gotten Steph settled in the bed, when I heard a small knock and Angie's mom quietly speak my name. I walked over and opened the door.

"Carlos, sorry to bother you. I just wanted to make sure you close up your netting tonight. The bugs have been bad this week."

I nodded my head. "Thanks for letting me bring Steph here," I told her sincerely.

"You're more than welcome. You are welcome here anytime. I don't know what we would have done without you and your men." She patted my cheek and turned to go. Stopping and turning back to look at me, she said, "Don't forget to tell Steph about the spiders."

"I will, I promise," I told her, before she walked back towards her bedroom down the hall.

I quickly shut the door and stripped, then climbed into bed and secured the netting. Steph was sound asleep, and I knew I'd wake up before she did, so I could tell her about the spiders then.

_**The next morning …**_

I woke to a blood curdling scream coming from the small bathroom attached to our room.

_Oh shit. I was in serious trouble..._

TBC …

A/N: I would normally ask if I should continue, but that kind of seems like a silly question 3 stories into a saga.

So, hit the little review button and tell me what you think? Is it a spider, some other animal or a huge bug? What do you think? Should she still be mad about Ranger taking her to Ethiopia for their honeymoon? Do you like it so far?

Inquiring minds want to know.

P. S. Sneak peeks go to reviewers.


	2. Chapter 2

**We're Going Where? **

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

A/N: I don't know how RL got to be so busy. I always thought that life with babies and toddlers was hectic, but I swear I should just move into my car. It's where the majority of my time seems to be spent.

I've added albums to my Story site for I Do Who? You Did What? and We're Going Where? Please feel free to go to my profile here on fanfiction for the link.

Jenrar – I don't know what I'd do without you. You rock, Babe! Angie – I hope you have a really good time living vicariously through my Angie, she pales in comparison. Windy L. (aka Jennifer) – Girl you absolutely crack me up. I love it!

**

* * *

**

Steph's POV

I looked over at the clock again and sighed. Three AM, and for the life of me, I couldn't get back to sleep. I'd tried counting sheep, I'd mentally gone through all 99 bottles of beer on the wall, and I'd even tried thinking about what I wanted to dream about. That only led to some very naughty thoughts about my super sexy husband, who was sound asleep beside me.I contemplated waking him up and having my wicked way with him, but I was afraid Brett and Angie might hear us.

_Maybe tensing up my muscles and relaxing them one at a time from face to toes would __work? Getting my body more relaxed might help my mind be ready to sleep. _

Nothing! I looked over at the clock; it was a little after four now. Okay, so maybe sleeping twelve hours on the plane wasn't the brightest idea I'd ever had—but I'd been really tired, and it wasn't like I'd slept much while we were in Vegas. Then the whole debacle in Trenton didn't give me much time to rest, either.

_Might as well get up, Steph. It's not like you're going to be able to go back to sleep now._

I eased out of bed, careful not to wake Carlos, slipped on my shorts from earlier, and went downstairs to get a bottle of water from the fridge. I sat in the window seat and looked out at the horizon. It was still dark out, but the moon was bright in the sky. It was so beautiful, no wonder Brett and Angie didn't want to go home.

As the sun started to rise in the distance, I decided to go back upstairs and take a quick shower. After walking into our small bathroom, I reached into the shower to turn on the faucet and touched something big and hairy with my hand. Scared beyond belief, I screamed.

"AAAGHHGHH!"

**Ranger's POV**

Hearing your wife scream in absolute terror is never the way you want to wake up. I jumped up from the bed, grabbing my gun from the bedside table, and ran towards Steph.

I flung the door open, to find Steph jumping up and down, her arms flying and her hands shaking furiously, as if trying to get something off her. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me, frantically searching for whatever had her so freaked out.

She stopped screaming as soon as I grabbed her, but she was still saying, "Ewww," and "Gross," over and over.

"Babe? Are you okay?" I needed her to tell me what had happened.

"Something … something … in there." She pointed towards the shower.

"What were you doing?"

"I reached in to turn on the shower and touched something." She shivered again.

I had a really good idea about what it was. I walked over to the shower curtain and pulled back. There, sitting on the shower knob, was a rather large Baboon Spider.

Steph screamed again, and I fought the urge to laugh. "Babe, calm down." She stepped behind me, putting my body between hers and the spider.

"Calm down? It's bigger than my hand, and I touched it! EWWWW! I touched that … that thing!"

"It's just a Baboon Spider." Maybe telling her its name would stop her hysterics.

"Will a bullet even kill it?" She leaned over my shoulder, curiosity making her take another look.

"We aren't going to shoot it."

"Why not?" she asked, before reaching for my gun. "Here, give me the gun. I'll do it!"

"Babe, you don't like guns, remember?"

"I'll make an exception! I HATE SPIDERS!" she yelled.

I could hear Brett chuckle from our bedroom. "Rangeman, thought Mom told you to tell her about those last night?"

"Tell me _what_ last night?" Steph asked sharply.

Brett laughed aloud. "About the spiders, of course."

I was going to kill Brett. He wasn't ever going to make it back to Miami. I started trying to explain, "Steph, you were already asleep. I was going to tell you when you woke up."

"Let me see your gun?" She held out her hand again for the gun.

"Why? We just went over this." I quirked my eyebrow at her.

"Because this time, I'm going to aim for you."

"Steph," Brett yelled from the other room. "I think you'd regret that decision. You'd probably miss him … eventually."

She wrapped a towel around her body and stormed out of the bathroom.

"Babe, where are you going?" I yelled at her retreating form.

"I'm not stepping foot back in this room unless that _thing _is gone."She took off in the direction of Angie and Brett's room, and I heard Angie tell her to use their shower.

I stuck my head out the bathroom door. "Hey, can you toss me those shorts at the foot of the bed?"

Brett tossed them to me, and I quickly slid them on, before he walked into the bathroom.

He was laughing his ass off. "I can't believe she got out of bed and didn't wake you up. What happened to always being aware of your surroundings?"

I glared and pointed to the spider that had terrified my wife. "Why don't you do something useful, like take that thing outside so I can get my wife back in our room."

He laughed again as he picked up the spider and proceeded to carry it outside.

I walked down to Brett and Angie's room. Angie was standing at the door waiting for me. "You should have told her to check for bugs and spiders when you got her here last night, Carlos. You knew better."

"I never dreamed that she'd wake up before me. I didn't want her to freak out and worry about bugs and spiders all night and not sleep." I sighed. "I should have known better. Nothing ever goes according to plan when she's involved."

Angie left the room, and I sat down in a reading chair and waited for Steph to come out. The water turned off, and I held my breath, hoping that some of her anger would have worn off in the shower.

She stepped out of the room, wrapped in only her towel, her wet curls hanging loosely around her face. Her blue eyes pierced mine for a few seconds, before the corners of her mouth tipped up in a smile and giggles began escaping her lips.

I opened my arms, and she walked into my embrace. I knew that I was forgiven, but also realized that next time, I'd better not leave out important details. I kissed her curls and murmured, "Babe, I'm sorry. I should have told you last night."

"A little warning might have been nice, but I wish you could have seen your face when I asked for your gun to shoot you." She giggled, and I reached down and tickled her. She took off running for our room, with me chasing behind her.

_**Sometime later …**_

Brett and I had just finished loading up the SUVs to drive out to the Surma Tribe's village. They had a hut that we would be staying in for two nights, before heading out on the safari. I couldn't wait to see Steph's face as she interacted with the people here. It was such an eye opening experience to meet people of a different culture.

We checked our weapons and made sure that Steph and Angie were armed, just in case, before pulling the SUVs out of the compound and driving towards Surma Village.

As we drove closer to the village, we passed a woman walking along the side of the road, carrying a small child. Steph's eyes shot to mine as we passed her. "Carlos, what in the world is wrong with her face?"

"It's called a lip plate, Babe."

"Why on earth would someone do that to themselves?"

"It's a tribal tradition; a few months before marriage, they pierce the woman's lip. Some scientists believe the tradition started as a way to show the number of cattle paid for the bride. Today, though, young girls decide whether to wear a lip plate or not."

"I can't believe that anyone would choose to do it, if given the choice."

"The world's a completely different place outside of Trenton, Steph."

"I know that. It's just, hard to believe. You hear about how bad it is in places like this, but the pictures and news stories don't do it justice."

We pulled up on the outskirts of the village and were greeted by the tribal leader. He welcomed us to the Surma tribe, placed a head dress on the girls, and escorted us to a tribal feast they'd prepared for our arrival. As the night approached, the children of the tribe gathered around Steph and Angie, while the adults began to put on tribal dresses and paint their faces, and the elders told stories of their history and traditions. They started a fire and began to beat on drums and dance. The children finally coaxed Steph and Angie into dancing with them.

A little while later, as we approached the hut the four of us were sharing, Steph looked up at me. "Thank you!" she said as she reached up on her tiptoes to kiss my check. "Thank you for bringing me here and sharing this part of you with me."

I pulled her to me and kissed her senseless, before ushering her inside the small hut. As we lay down to go to sleep, I pulled Steph to me, knowing there was no one in this world I'd rather share this with than her.

TBC …

A/N: Hey, look at that! No Cliffhanger! What do you think? What will happen out on safari?

Sneak peeks will go to reviewers. Please remember if you don't sign into review, I can't send you your sneak peek.


	3. Chapter 3

**We're Going Where?**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Darn it.

A/N: Well … I know it has been way to long. For that I'm sorry, but sometimes RL majorly gets in the way of my writing, and unfortunately my muse took off to the Bahamas. I'm hopeful that I can tie her down and keep her under lock and key for a while.

Jenrar, you are an awesome friend, a rockstar beta, and thanks for not killing me for being so out of practice with this chapter. LOL! Angie, Love ya. To Windy Long, (you know who you are) I can always count on you for a smile.

**

* * *

**

Steph's POV

We woke up the next morning, to the sounds of children playing outside our hut. I snuggled closer to my husband and enjoyed the feeling of contentment that washed over me.

Carlos leaned up on his elbow and kissed my cheek. "Time to get up, Babe."

I stretched my arms above my head and took a quick glance around the hut. "Where are Angie and Brett?"

"They've been up since four, Babe."

"Four! As in four AM? What sane person gets up that early when they are on vacation?"

Carlos chuckled and pulled me to my feet. "Your internal clock will eventually start to reset, and you'll get used to getting up early with me."

"No way are you going to get me up and out of bed before ten."

"You sure about that?" he questioned, a cocky grin on his handsome face.

Angie walked into the hut. "It's about time you two love birds woke up. Sleeping in until eight …" She shook her head in amusement. "You act like this is your honeymoon or something," she admonished, while tossing me my shoes. "You need to hustle. They want you to come learn how to make pots."

Angie and I spent the next several hours learning how to make traditional pots. I was thrilled that I accomplished the task, and mine actually turned out really well. Angie and I were getting ready to walk off to find the guys when one of the kids grabbed my hand and led me over to Abeba.

Abeba was one of the oldest tribal members. As I approached, she motioned for me to sit down beside her. She picked up some pieces of long dried grass and placed them in my lap.

"Now, see," she said as she picked up two pieces and began twisting them together. She finished that piece and started to add another. After a few minutes, it had formed a rather thick band.

She repeated this process several times, until a pile of bands sat in front of me.

She looked over at me and said, "Now do."

I starting twisting the grass together, and after a few minutes, I had the hang of the process.

Abeba glanced over and patted my hand. "See."

I watched as she started to pick the bands up and weave them together.

After a few minutes, she motioned for me to give it a try. I shook my head in response. I picked up the dried grass and motioned from Abeba to the weaved bands and me to the dried grass, trying to communicate that I'd make bands while she weaved.

She grinned at me and shook her head, as she reached across and removed my pile of dried grass. Moments later, she placed the pile of bands in their place. "Do."

_Lord help me, this had disaster written all over it. _I picked up the bands and stared trying to follow the complex braid that Abeba was showing me.

She helped me with the first few layers of the mat, and I began to feel confident that I could handle it on my own. Abeba watched me for a few minutes. Then she patted my shoulder and walked away to speak to a young child playing nearby.

By the time she returned, I had made a wrong turn somewhere in the weave, and my fingers had become painfully twisted in the tight layers.

Abeba shook her head and motioned for the child to come over. She spoke in Suri to the child, and the child went running off.

A few minutes later, Carlos came running over. He looked down at me and was smart enough not to laugh. "Babe, how did you manage this?"

"I don't know. I noticed I'd twisted a band wrong a few layers up, and I was trying to undo the weaving so I could fix it." Tears were stinging my eyes, as I tried to cover up how truly upset I was over the whole situation.

Carlos was trying to pull the weaving apart, but the more he pulled, the tighter the weaving got around my fingers, causing a whimper to escape my lips.

"Shit!" he hissed. "What's this stuff made out of?"

Abeba must have understood enough of what he was saying, because she picked up the dried grass and showed it to Carlos.

We were starting to gather a crowd, and I mumbled under my breath, "Just great. Even in Africa, I'm cause for entertainment." I couldn't stop the tears as they slipped down my cheeks.

Abeba spoke in an authoritative voice, and the gathering crowd scattered.

"Babe, I'm going to have to cut this off you." Carlos reached for a knife from the sleeve near his ankle, the gleam from the blade causing me to panic.

"You are not going to cut this—" I waved the mat near his face, "—off with that!" I yelped.

"Steph, that's Savannah grass. Part of the problem is that even though the grass is dried, twisting it the way Abeba does releases any remaining moisture in the veins of the blades. In this heat, that moisture is drying, causing the bands to shrink. Your fingers are turning blue from lack of circulation, and the only scissors we have are in the med kit in the truck."

He held the mat in his left hand and picked up the knife with the other. He kissed me once on the lips, before bringing the knife to the material, getting ready to cut.

I don't know why, but I jerked my hands back and clutched them to my chest.

"Steph … honey." His eyes were filled with concern. "You've got to hold still." He turned and sat down beside me.

I was getting ready to question him, when he leaned over my body, pinning my arms and legs beneath his side. I couldn't see around his broad back. I started to struggle, trying to pull my arms away, but the effort was in vain.

I finally buried my head in his back, and within a few minutes, I felt the pressure begin to release on my fingers.

Once my fingers were free, Carlos scooped me up and placed me in his lap. "Sorry I had to pin you. I just figured not seeing what I was doing would be better than watching. I couldn't risk you jerking away at the wrong moment."

I buried my face in his neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jerk away from you."

"Don't apologize. It's your natural reaction to someone approaching you with a knife. I'd be worried if you didn't react like that," he said, as he kissed my temple.

After the weaving incident, Ranger and I spent the rest of the day walking around the village, just enjoying ourselves.

As we were heading back to our sleeping hut for the night, Abeba stopped me and handed me a beautifully weaved basket. "For you. You help make."

I handed the basket to Carlos and wrapped my arms around this tiny woman. I never expected to feel this way about these people. But now, knowing that I would be leaving in the morning, I wanted nothing more than to stay longer.

I felt peace here among these villagers. The Surma tribe had welcomed us freely and eagerly into their family. The sense of family, heritage, and pride that ran through the Surma tribe was tangible in the air. So tangible that it settled upon your skin, like the dew on a flower.

I pulled back, and Abeba patted my cheek, before walking away. Carlos tugged me to his side and put his arm around me, and I let the tears that had been pooling fall.

"Babe?"

"Happy tears. Happy tears," I assured him as we walked on in to the hut.

**The following morning …**

Early the next morning, we loaded up the SUVs and took off towards the Nech Sar Park.

"Babe, the park is located between Lake Chamo and Lake Abaya. It's over five hundred kilometers. I'm hoping that we'll be able to see Swayne's Hartebeest. This is the only park in the world where they still survive in the wild. I'm also hoping that we'll see zebras, lions, gazelle, crocodiles, and if we're lucky, we might see a cheetah."

Prior to our arrival, Brett had finalized all our payments and procedures, so all we had to do was sign into the park and drive towards Lake Abaya. Once we arrived, we pulled up to what must have been an observation point.

Carlos rolled down my window, as Brett pulled their SUV up beside ours.

Brett looked over at me and asked, "So Steph, what do you think so far?"

I opened my mouth, but no words would come out.

"We must have done something right. She's speechless," Carlos teased.

I reached over and playfully swatted his arm, as I settled back to watch the crocodiles sunning on edge of the water. A herd of gazelles approached the large lake. They seemed jumpy while leaning down to drink, and I soon saw why. A large crocodile's spines emerged just at the water's edge and eased closer, before slipping back under the surface.

I screamed in horror, almost jumping out of my seat when the crocodile sprung out of the water, missing a baby gazelle by millimeters.

"Babe," Carlos chuckled, as he reached over and stroked the back of my hand.

"Oh my God! I've seen that kind of thing in wildlife documentaries, but never dreamed in a million years I'd see something like that up close and personal."

The rest of the day was astounding, and we all had a great time. We saw many different types of animals, and I learned a lot about them and their natural habitat. Carlos turned into my own personal tour guide, and I shouldn't have been surprised to realize he knew so much about our surroundings.

We had just finished dinner, and the guys were busy folding down the rear seats and blowing up air mattresses for both SUVs, while Angie and I compared pictures we'd taken with our digital cameras.

Before I knew it, the sun began to set and we were bidding Angie and Brett goodnight. I watched as they climbed inside their SUV and drove away.

"Ummm … Where are they going?"

"Babe, Brett and I decided to give each other some privacy. This will be the first time I've had you alone and to myself in three days." He reached down and pulled his t-shirt over his head. He motioned with his finger for me to come closer.

I shook my head no. "Uh unh, no way."

Ranger's eyes got a mischievous gleam to them, as he placed his gun in one of the rear cup holders, before sitting down on the tailgate and sliding onto the mattress, where he proceeded to ever so slowly started to strip. "Come on in, Babe. I won't bite. Much." He grinned at me as he slid his zipper down and released his impressive erection.

"Nothing but trouble there," I said with a smile.

"The kind of trouble you like, Steph. Now get your sexy little ass in here, before I have to come get you."

I looked over my shoulder and could see where Angie and Brett were parked, biting my lip in contemplation. Having him chase me around might be fun. But if I could still see Angie and Brett, they could probably still see us. I sighed and climbed into the back, kicking my shoes off as I went.

Carlos sat up, switching on a small battery powered lantern, before pulling the back hatch closed. "Babe, I've got a surprise for you."

He reached up and hooked his fingers onto a piece of the roof, pushing back the cover to reveal a large paneled moonroof.

I reached up and felt the cool glass, amazed at the starlit view.

"It's reinforced plexiglass, just in case."

"In case what? Surely you can't be worried I'd blow up something out here. We're thousands of miles away from home."

"No, Babe." He chuckled. "In case something landed on the roof."

I decided to let the subject drop. Worrying about things jumping onto the roof wasn't anything I wanted to contemplate at the moment, as Carlos gently placed his hand on my neck and pulled my lips to his for a bone melting kiss.

As enticing as his kisses were, there was no way we were going to have sex in the back of the SUV with our friends a few hundred feet away.

I reluctantly eased back. "We can't do this. Not here."

Carlos groaned. "Why not here? I've fantasized about this night for three whole days."

"What about Brett and Angie?"

"They're married. What do you think they'redoing in the back of their SUV?"

He raised his eyebrow at me and reached down, lifting my shirt over my head. My bra followed quickly after, and before I could mutter another word of protest, I'd forgotten what I was complaining about to begin with.

He trailed kisses down my exposed chest and spent long minutes kissing, laving, and teasing my nipples to attention. Once satisfied with his work, he placed opened mouth kisses down to my shorts.

"You're a little overdressed, Babe," he murmured, before quickly removing both my shorts and panties.

He traced his hand across my hip and down to my core, where he eased one finger inside, circling my inner walls a few times, before adding another finger. He leaned down and circled my clit with his tongue. It was a slow, sweet torture, until he finally curled his fingers in a come here motion.

"Carlos!" I screamed as my orgasm crashed over me. As I started to come down, I tugged on his hair to bring his lips back to mine.

I could taste myself on his lips as I our tongues dualed for dominance.

He flexed his hips, causing the tip of his cock to brush against my clit, pulling a moan from me. He seemed encouraged by the sound, and repeated the actions several times, before I met him mid thrust, causing him to fully sheath himself within me.

"Fuck," he groaned as my heat surrounded him.

As he started to thrust, I heard something hit the truck. "Carlos? Did you hear that?"

He stilled for a moment and listened intently. "It's just the SUV, Babe. Nothing to worry about." He started to slowly move again. "Now, where was I?"

I was lost in the sensations, a slow burn beginning low in my belly, when I heard a loud purring noise.

_Surely__ he's not purring at me, is he?_

I looked over his shoulder, up into the starlit sky, and screamed, "Holy shit!"

"I know," he whispered in my ear. "It's been too long."

"No, look!" I tried pushing him off my body.

He stilled and heard the purring from above. Glancing over his shoulder, he gasped, "It's a cheetah." He pulled out, and I moaned in protest. "Trust me?" he asked quickly, before flipping over onto his back. "Babe, face the back hatch and straddle me."

I look from him to the roof. This was never going to work.I straddled his hips, and as I sat down, he slid his cock back inside me.

"Now lean back onto my chest."

I did as he asked and almost orgasmed on the spot. The feeling was incredible.

He started to pump his hips. "This is called the acrobat position. Let me know if it starts to hurt."

I moaned with each thrust of his hips.

The cheetah was grooming itself and still purring in contentment. The sound added to the atmosphere, and I could have sworn there was an electric charge in the air.

Carlos brought one hand up to play with my breasts, while the other travelled down to flick my clit. I couldn't take much more, and I cried out as my orgasm claimed me. My pussy clinched down tightly around his cock, and I could feel his release shoot within me.

We lay joined together, in this intimate position for several minutes, before I tilted my head to the side and kissed his cheek. "That was amazing," I whispered, while trying desperately to catch my breath.

"That it was. I love you, Steph."

Carlos helped me up, and I lay down, cuddled in his arms.

I could barely keep my eyes open, between the purring of the big cat and the heart beat of the man I loved.

"I love you, too, Carlos," I mumbled, as my eyes drifted shut, and I fell into a peaceful and content sleep.

**TBC …**

A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review and tell me where you'd like to see them go next.

Reviews = sneak previews.


End file.
